charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts
A Verdade Está Lá Fora... e Magoa é o oitavo episódio da primeira temporada e, portanto, da série Charmed. Ele foi exibido nos EUA no canal The WB no dia 25 de novembro de 1998. Enredo do Episódio Resumo Prue encontra, no Livro das Sombras, um Feitiço da Verdade enquanto procurava um demônio que Phoebe viu matando uma mulher numa premonição. O feitiço faz com que todos os que estão na casa digam e ouçam a verdade durante 24 horas. Prue quer saber se Andy poderia aceitar o fato de ela ser uma bruxa. Mas ela não sabe que Piper e Phoebe também estão na casa, e elas acabam sendo afetadas pelo feitiço. Piper o usa para se aproximar do faz-tudo Leo. Phoebe o usa para encontrar e proteger a mulher que viu em sua premonição. As memórias do que foi dito e ouvido durante as 24 horas do feitiço deveriam se apagar, mas as irmãs continuam a se lembrar como consequência de terem usado magia para ganho pessoal. Enredo Completo Notas Mágicas Livro das Sombras Notas * Esta é a primeira vez que uma Encantada lança o Feitiço da Verdade num interesse romântico. Paige faria isso no episódio "Necromancing the Stone", entretanto, Paige o modificou para que afetasse apenas seu namorado. Na época deste episódio, as Encantadas ainda não sabiam escrever nem alterar feitiços. * O bebê de Tanya sobreviveu, portanto, é provável que veio a se tornar o pesquisador do futuro de Gavin. Entretanto, como todos os outros cientistas cujo trabalho possibilitou a criação da vacina contra feiticeiros morreram, não se sabe se a vacina pôde ser produzida. * Se no futuro houve pesquisa para a criação de uma vacina contra feiticeiros, então isso significa que a existência da magia tornou-se conhecida por humanos. Ao longo de toda a série, a exposição da magia para os mortais sempre é tratada como algo ruim. No entanto, como viríamos a descobrir no episódio "Hokus Pokus", o governo dos EUA sabe que a magia existe, embora este assunto nunca tenha sido extensivamente desenvolvido na série. Erros * Ao longo do episódio, Gavin foi chamado de demônio e de feiticeiro. No entanto, ele, sob efeito do Feitiço da Verdade, admitiu que era um feiticeiro e não um demônio. * Ao contar para Andy que é uma bruxa, Prue afirma que só suas filhas receberiam seus poderes. É a segunda vez que este engano foi cometido na série (a primeira vez foi por Piper em "Thank You for Not Morphing"). No entanto, o engano é compreensível, pois até então nenhum homem havia nascido na família Halliwell. Isto só aconteceria em 2003, com o nascimento do primeiro filho de Piper, Wyatt. Trivia * Este episódio foi visto nos EUA por 4,6 milhões de espectadores. * Este é o primeiro episódio da série que contém uma viagem no tempo. * O título deste episódio é uma referência à famosa frase "A verdade está lá fora"; da série Arquivo X, muito popular durante os anos 90. *Darryl não aparece neste episódio. Galeria Screencaps 1x08_-_A_premonição_de_Phoebe_com_a_morte_de_Tanya.gif 1x08_-_O_Livro_das_Sombras_abre-se_para_a_página_do_Feitiço_da_Verdade.gif 1x08_-_Piper_e_Leo_se_beijam.jpg 1x08_-_Prue_mostrando_seu_poder_para_Andy.jpg 1x08_-_Prue_e_Piper_matam_Gavin.jpg 1x08_-_Prue_e_Andy_terminam_o_namoro.jpg 1x08_-_As_irmãs_discutem_sobre_o_Feitiço_da_Verdade.jpg Citações *(As irmãs estão sob efeito do Feitiço da Verdade.) Phoebe: Prue, o que você acha de mim? Prue: Embora eu admire sua confiança e sua coragem, sua falta de responsabilidade me frustra muito. Ai meu Deus, já chega. Piper: Ai meu Deus, isso pode ser muito perigoso. Phoebe: Eu estou curtindo. Piper, o que você realmente acha do seu chefe? Piper: Acho que é um idiota egoísta que deve ter um pênis minúsculo. Ai meu Deus, eu vou ser demitida! ---- *(Phoebe está sob efeito do Feitiço da Verdade.) Phoebe: Piper, nós duas sabemos que o único motivo para eu gostar do Leo é porque você gosta. ---- * Piper: Eu estava pensando... você pensa em mim? Leo: Sim. Piper: De que jeito? Como uma amiga ou... Leo: Você tem olhos lindos. Piper: Esse é um bom jeito. Leo: Desculpe. (Eles dão risada.) Isso foi inapropriado, não foi? Piper: Não, de jeito nenhum. Ah, que se dane... Leo, o que você acha de mulheres que dão o primeiro passo? Leo: Eu não sei. Ainda estou esperando acontecer. Piper: Jesus... Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada